


John Flipping winchester needs more love

by FantasiaGolwyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Caring John Winchester, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Feels, Good Parent John Winchester, Other, POV John Winchester, broken halo, john winchester needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaGolwyn/pseuds/FantasiaGolwyn
Summary: The idea that (Y/N) is trying to get too know the real john winchester and slowly chips away at his hard exterior and finds a vulnerable man that has almost lost everything that he holds dear. A man known to hard and some what brash from the years of being on his own, Could John ever let (Y/N) see the real john or will her fate end the same way as mary.





	John Flipping winchester needs more love

**Author's Note:**

> Had fun drawing this out and his broken halo, took about three and half hours to complete.
> 
> Just gonna come out and say this but JOHN FLIPPING WINCHESTER DESERVES MORE LOVE!!!! It always breaks my heart seeing people write him as a monster and seriously out of character.

The idea that (Y/N) is trying to get too know the real john winchester and slowly chips away at his hard exterior and finds a vulnerable man that has almost lost everything that he holds dear. A man known to hard and some what brash from the years of being on his own, Could John ever let (Y/N) see the real john or will her fate end the same way as mary. 


End file.
